The Avenging Spark
by CommanderKnight145
Summary: What happens when a genius billionaire messes with powers he doesn't quite fully understand? His friend gets the blunt of the force. Join Sparky as he travels through universes and stumbles upon a new dimension. [OCxAngela]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked into the lab at Avengers Tower as Iron Man wanted to talk to me. As I got there I noticed Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, and Falcon where standing with Stark. I guessed Hulk was off raiding the kitchen and Black Widow was off doing some spying or other S.H.I.E.L.D. business. Cap noticed me walking in. "Hello, Sparky, how are you doing?" he asked me. "I'm doing fine Cap, thanks for asking." I said as I shook his hand. "I came by because Stark asked me for something." I told him.

"I'm glad you're here, I wanted to have you test out my new invention as you were the only person I knew who was good with electricity." He told me with a smirk. I looked at him and shook my head. "If this is another invention that with have me in the hospital for another week, then no shellhead." I told him. "Relax, I promise it's not going to be that." He told me with reassurance. Hawkeye snickered as he remembered what happened last time. I walked past him and gave him a shock. "Ow, what was the for?" he complained. I laughed and stood next to Stark. "So, what does this new invention supposed to do anyway?" I asked him. "I'm trying to master the way of traveling across the multiverse, so we can go from world to world." He explained. I shook my head and said "You shouldn't be messing with powers we don't fully understand, but then again, you're Tony Stark, the biggest egomaniac I know of." I said to him. He placed his hand over his arc reactor and feigned hurt. "I'm hurt Sparky." He said mockingly. I just looked him in the eye and sighed. "Let me go get my suit." I said and trudged of to the Hall of Armors. "J.A.R.V.I.S, bring up the Spark Suit." I told him. "Very well sir, I also added a small personal A.I. to accompany you in your suit. His name is Dan." Jarvis explained. "Stark's idea?" I asked. "Yes sir." Jarvis answered. I shook my head again and thanked Jarvis as I placed on my armor. My armor was similar to Stark's Iron Man armor excepted it lacked an arc reactor. My suit powered from the electricity I use on a day-to-day basis. After my armor was on I walked back to the lab and noticed Thor was gone. The building shook and I realize him and Hulk are probably in the training room.

I walked and saw Cap and Tony talking in the corner as Hawkeye was sitting there with a bored look on his face and walked off to the kitchen. A few minutes later I heard him scream "OH COME ON, THE PIZZA BAGELS TOO? WE JUST GOT THOSE!" I laughed and walked over to Cap and Stark. I heard Cap say "What if he doesn't come back? Who would tell his family?" "Tell my family what?" I said making Cap jump. Hm, from spending 70 years in ice, he would be more susceptible to not being jump scared. Stark looked at me and asked if I was ready. "Ready as I'll ever be." Mumbled and stood in front of the machine he built. "Just zap it with your electricity and Jarvis will do the rest." He informed me. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on the machine. I felt a surge of electricity leave my hand and surge into the machine. The machine whirled to life as a beam of energy shot out and a portal opened. I looked at Stark and he urged me forward. I hesitantly touched the swirling vortex. I was halfway through when I heard an alarm ring. I looked back as Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, came back to the lab and noticed me being pulled into the vortex. I tried as hard as I could to get out, but the gravity was strong. I looked once more at my friend as they had faces of horror as I was being pulled into the portal. I was engulfed in white and sent to an unknown universe. I felt the ground beneath me drop and I landed with a thud and looked around my surroundings. I noticed I was in a lab, but not the lab I was last in. I looked at the machine I must've accidently grabbed and saw a purple glow. I opened the machine and noticed the Space Stone was in it. I rolled my eyes and silently cursed Stark as I was right in what I said. The glow died down and the stone was turned to a regular earth stone as the power left it. I heard shuffling and a cough and I looked for the noise.

I noticed a giant gorilla in white, pristine, armor and a girl with a weird machine on her chest in orange spandex leggings with a fighter pilot's jacket. I stood up and said "Umm, hi, listen, before you try to attack me, let me explain." I told them. I the girl holstered her twin gun ' **How did I not notice those?** ' I thought to myself. "Who are you luv?" she asked with British voice. "My name is Thomas Greene; I am a hero of my world as I saved the planet on a daily basis. I was testing out a new machine my friend, that I will scold when I get back, had created and it opened a portal to your world." I informed them. They must have taken my word as the relaxed a few.

-Tracer's POV-

I was glad he came clean to us, or I would have shot the bugger. I saw him disengaged his armor and the armor spiraled to show a man of a medium build, chocolate hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He saw my looking at him and I looked away as my face became a small tint of red. His armor changed into a backpack and he walked over to Winston. "Hello, you are?" he asked holding out his hand. "I am Winston, and this here is Tracer." He said to me shaking his hand. He looked at me and said "Not that hard to spot out her name." he said with a smile. "Oh yeah?" I said as I crossed my arms. "Well, your name is on left leg, in bold white letters no doubt." He told me with a smile. I rolled my eyes and looked at Winston. "What do we do now? We know Talon is going to go for the gauntlet, but we don't have enough man power to stop them. It will be just us." I said to him. Thomas looked at us and said "If man power is what you need, I'm your man." He said. "Why is that luv?" I said to him. He opened his palm and a ring of electricity started to form. I looked in awe at the light show and he closed his palm as the electricity died down. "Well, I guess we have enough man power." Winston said. I looked at him and nodded. "Let's go then luvs!" I proclaimed and ran to the hangar with Thomas and Winston behind me.

 **A/N: Hello fellow readers, it is I, Knight here with a different story this time. I am debating whether or not to continue 'The Overwatch Initiative' or delete it. It's not that I don't enjoy writing, its just I lost my train of thought for the story. But for this new one, it is gonna be an Avengers/Overwatch story. So fasten up your seatbelt for a ride of humor (If I can must up any), friendship, and comfort. Ta-ta for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Thomas's POV-

As we prepared to disembark on our trip to the Overwatch Museum, I held the now empty Space Stone and thought if my friends were trying to find a way to bring me back. I shook the thought and saw Tracer (I found out her name was Lena) and Winston walking up to the plane to take off. I pressed on a button and my armor sprung to life as it raced its way down my body. After it was on, I charged electricity into the suit to power it on. Before I could calibrate, I heard a voice in my suit say "You there boss?" "Dan?" I said. "Yeah I'm here boss and ready to help ya." He said to me. I felt the plane move as we prepared to take off. It felt like a year until we reached our destination. Winston opened the door to the cockpit and informed us Widowmaker was on the roof. Winston said he would deal with her. He jumped out the door and crashed into the roof as two kids looked up in awe.

I looked at Tracer and she gave me a two finger salute and jumped out after Winston. I looked the battlefield and thought to myself ' **Nut up or Shut up.** ' I jumped out and activated my thrusters and flew into battle. The kids saw me and were overjoyed at me. I flew and shot my repulsors at the goth man and Widowmaker. Tracer informed me the goth man was named Reaper. I nodded to her and shot two more repulsors at Reaper. I went to run at Reaper to fight him hand-to-hand combat, but a black mist made its way around him and red pellets fired in all directions. I flew to cover and noticed Winston trying to get to Reaper, and I saw Tracer blink but her Accelerator died as it needed to cool down and she dived into cover next to the kids. "Don't worry luvs, cavalry's ere." She said to reassure them. I heard the small kid gasp. I chuckled lightly and focused my attention to stopping Reaper. The black mist faded as Winston collapsed on the ground as his glasses fell off. Reaper walked up with two shotguns and looked at his glasses and stepped on them. He chuckled but it was short lived as Winston got up with yellow electricity in his eyes as he punched Reaper, I was in awe at Winston, I didn't hear the sound of glass breaking and noticed Widowmaker making a grab for the gauntlet. Tracer and Winston were preoccupied fighting Reaper, I ran at Widowmaker as I fired my repulsors. "You have 50% power left; I'd suggest you use a different mode of attack." Dan warned me. I managed to get her attention as she looked at me running at her.

Her sniper changed to a machine gun as she shot a barrage of bullets at me. I dived to cover and peeked out to see an opening. I noticed the older kid holding the gauntlet as he tried his best to hide from Widowmaker. The other kid said "Look out!" as Widowmaker neared him. ' **Crap, I need to divert her attention away from the kids.** ' I thought with panic. But I didn't need to think off a plan as the boy yelled "Hey!" and punched Widowmaker with the gauntlet. She flew through different display cases, destroying them and landed halfway away from the gauntlet case as the boy fell on his rear end and noticed the gauntlet destroyed. He gave me a worried look as I got up and picked up the boy and ran to the little kid and said "Stay here." He nodded to me. I ran at Widowmaker dodging her bullets and sucker punched her in the jaw. She got up and looked at me with anger. "How's it going?" I asked her. She growled at me and went to throw a punch but I deflected it and punched her in the jaw again. She wiped the blood from her face and went to attack me but noticed Reaper in trouble. She ran and picked Reaper up and grappled away. I saw Winston chase her and began to follow him. I activated my thrusters and flew to where Winston was and saw they had escaped. I landed next to him and saw the looked of defeat on his face. "Don't worry, we will get them another time." I said reassuring him. He looked at me with a grateful look and nodded.

-Tracer's POV-

I ran to catch up with Winston and Sparky but the older boy cleared his throat. I looked at him and smiled as he held up the broken gauntlet. I took it from him and said "Y'know, the world could always use more heroes." With that, I gave my signature two fingered salute and blinked next to the case and blinked to the roof to where Winston and Sparky was at. I saw them waiting at the plane for me and I blinked next to Sparky and walked to the cockpit to drive us home.

-Sparky's POV-

As we landed in the base in Gibraltar, I noticed a woman standing at the landing platform as we exited the plane. Tracer ran and hugged her and said "Angela, it's been to long luv." She said with excitement in her face. She smiled warmly and pat Tracer's head. She nodded to Winston but stopped at me. I disengaged my armor as it spiraled around me. I noticed her blushing a bit, myself included, and walked over to her. "Where are my manners? My name is Thomas Greene codename Sparky. I am a hero from another dimension that was sucked into your world." I said holding my hand out. "I am Angela Ziegler, codename Mercy. I worked with Overwatch since the first Omnic Crisis. I came as soon as the Recall was activated." She said to me. I nodded and walked side-by-side with her into the base. I waved goodbye to her with a tint of red on my face and walked to Lena to get a tour of the base. Lena had a smirk on her face as she watched me walk towards her. "What?" I said to her. "I saw what that face was." She said to me smiling even more evilly. I blushed even more and pulled my collar and said "W-what are you talking about?" She laughed at me and waved me off. Around 2 is when we finished the tour. I walked to the dorms, before I walked into my room, I noticed Angela looking at me from the hallway. She must've saw me looking as she ducked behind a wall. I walked over to her and looked over the corner and saw her with her head in her knees and a small bit of red near her ear.

I knelt next to her and asked "What's wrong Angela?" She looked up at me and studied my face. I felt my face beginning to fell hot. She studied my face and did something that completely threw me off. She grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips. I opened my eyes wide as she did that. She pulled away and got up and walked to her dorm and closed the door with me still staring at the empty spot, frozen in my place. I shook of the sudden paralysis and got up and noticed Lena looking at me with a smile on her face. "What just happened?" I asked her. "You just got kissed by the medic of Overwatch silly, what else did you think happened?" she said to me laughing. I stood there with a look of complete surprise and walked to my room and closed the door. I placed my backpack on the side of my bed and laid down on the bed to gather my thoughts on what happened.

-Angela's POV-

' **What were you thinking Angela? Why did you do that?!** ' I scolded myself. I was pacing my room as I held my arms and my face still beat red. I didn't know what came over me, it was a sudden instinct. I cared for him, as he was my new teammate, but to get to first base after we just met a few minutes. I didn't know what was going on, I was getting paranoid. ' **Rest, you just need some good needed rest to help you.** ' I told myself. I went and changed into comfortable pajamas and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and felt sleep overwhelm me.

 **A/N: The end of another chapter, I must say, this was very hard to write down. I am not good with fight scenes, but I've got to say, I think I did well. But that is for you to decided. Good night peeps.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Sparky's POV-

I woke up and trudged off to the bathroom and took a shower. After I was done, I put on a fresh new pair of clothes and proceeded to walk down to the mess hall. I noticed Angela coming out of her room with a serious case of rats' nest and laughed a little. She looked at me with a sleepy face, which immediately went beat red and she ran back into her room. I chuckled lightly and walked to the mess hall. "Mornin' boss, how ya feeling?" Dan asked. Me and Winston were able to put Dan in a small chip so he wasn't stuck inside my armor when I wasn't wearing it. "I'm doing fine Dan, thank you for asking." I told him. "Good, because I detected an irregular heartbeat when you and Miss Ziegler looked at each other." He informed me. My face went red and I laughed a little. "I'm fine Dan, thank you." I told him. "Ok, you're the boss." He said to me.

I managed to find the mess hall and noticed more agents that have answered the Recall. I saw a cowboy looking fella, a girl with chocolate hair with headphones on, a girl with a build that would make Arnold Schwarzenegger feel a little jealous, a man of I think of Japanese descent with a bow and quiver, a cyborg ninja, a woman with a robotic arm, a man with full armor, two robots, a woman holding a rocket launcher, and a man with the letters '76' on his back. They all looked at me with confused looks and I nervously waved at them. I managed to find my voice and I introduced myself. "Hello, my name is Thomas Greene, I am a hero of my world that was sucked into your world by accident. My power is able to harness the power of electricity to power my suit that was designed for me." I told them all. The girl with the headphones walked up to me with a charger and a DSi and said "To see if what you say is true about electricity, charge my game." She declared. I chuckled lightly and put a finger on the pull and sent a jolt of electricity through the wire and into the game. Her face was priceless, as she looked at the game charged very fast. She looked at me and the game and gave a thumbs up to the rest of the gathered people. "My name is Hana Song a.k.a Dva." Hana said to me. I shook her hand and laughed a little.

The rest came and introduced themselves as Pharah, Mei, McCree, Hanzo, Genji, Reinhardt, Symmetra, Zarya, Zenyatta, Bastion, and Soldier 76. I nodded to them and walked into the kitchen to see what I could make. I then got the idea to cook for them as a sign of trust and good faith. I walked back out and asked what everyone wanted. Mei asked for scrambled eggs, along with Reinhardt, Symmetra, and Hanzo, Pharah asked for pancakes and so did McCree, I got Zenyatta and Bastion oil, as I didn't know what to make them. Zenyatta said Bastion was grateful and was now my best friend. I looked at Bastion and smiled as I shook his hand. I looked at Soldier 76 and asked what he want, he just went and made a bowl of cereal and left for his room. I got a shiver down my spine, but I shook it off. I then went and made myself some eggs for myself. Lena walked in and so did Angela as they were the last people to come into the kitchen and I asked what they wanted. Lena asked for pancakes with Mei and Angela stuttered at me trying to place her order. I felt like an employee at McDonalds waiting for a customer to place their order in.

She finally made a decision and wanted over easy eggs. I nodded and saw she fast walked to Lena and sat down next to her. I made their food and brought the plates to them. As soon as I set them down, Lena dug into her pancakes and I laughed a little. Angela started to eat hers, but she was looking at me most of the time. I went back to the kitchen with my face a bit red and grabbed my food and went and sat next to Lena and ate my food. When everyone finished, the wanted to clean their own dishes as a way of repaying me for their meals. I shook my head and grabbed all their empty plates and washed them all by hand. They tried to interfere but I gave them a look and they all backed off. I chuckled lightly and saw Angela was still in the kitchen. "I can do this myself, I don't need a babysitter." I joked. But Angela just stood there looking at me. I stopped after I finished the last plate and put it in the rack to dry and took a spare cloth and dried my hands. I looked at her and asked "What's the matter Angela?" I asked again. She stood there like a rock until I went to her, my face a few inches from hers. I could hear her breathing hard and she kissed me again. I looked at her with opened eyes again, as I was taken by surprise again from the kiss. She broke the kiss and started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and said "If you want to date me, at least let me ask you out to dinner." I said with a smile. Her face became beat red as she looked at me and her breathing spiked exponentially.

-Angela's POV-

' **AHHHHHHHHH!** ' I screamed internally as Thomas looked at me with a smile. I realized my breathing had rose and I controlled it and smiled. "Thursday, 8:00, don't be late." I said to Thomas who smiled and grabbed my hand kissed it. If my face hadn't melted, it was going to now. I squealed with delight and Thomas laughed lightly at me. I gave him one last hug and went to my room to shower. As I finished my shower and started to put on fresh clothes I was having an internal battle with myself. ' **What if he doesn't show up? What if he doesn't like me?** ' I thought to myself. I shook those thoughts from my head and walked out with new clothes and walked around the base to get feel for it again. I walked to the infirmary and familiarized myself with the medical wing.

-Thomas's POV-

I heard my name and Lena's on the intercom as Winston had a mission for us. I walked back to my room and grabbed my backpack and walked to Winston's lab. He noticed me come in, then Lena and told us the plan. "We've received reports that Tekharta Mondatta with be in King's Row to deliver a speech on Human-Omnic relationship to try to ease the tension of them." He told us. "Mondatta? YES, he is my idol!" Lena said. I nodded at Winston to continue. "Well, because of this, Talon might send an assassin after him. I want you two to find out who this assassin is and stop them." I nodded to Winston and activated my armor. Me and Lena prepared to head to the jet but I had a faster was to get there. I grabbed Lena bridal style, which she yelped at me, and I took off into the sky. I was flying at speed that would allow us to breathe as we raced to King's Row. Lena looked at me and said "Y'know, you could have just asked if you wanted to carry me." She teased me. "Then what would the surprise be?" I said to her chuckling. She playfully smacked my helmet and we flew to King's Row. We got there in about an hour and a half. I landed and placed Lena on the ground. I deactivated my armor and my backpack was on my back again. As we were in Lena's 'Old Stomping Ground' as she put it, I let her chose where we were staying. She chose a decent hotel with an indoor pool and excellent room service. I placed my backpack brought out some clothes for myself. I noticed a small bracelet with a blue light on it. I had almost forgotten the bracelet I made with Winston. It was a smaller version of her Chronal Accelerator. It was waterproof so Lena could shower or go swimming if she wanted to. I saw Lena staring out the window and I cleared my throat. She looked at me with a questioning look. "Me and Winston got together and made this bracelet for you, it is a smaller version of your Chronal Accelerator that will hold you in time but you won't be able to use you blinking ability." I informed her. She looked at me hesitantly then allowed me to place the bracelet on her hand. I undid the straps of her Chronal Accelerator and took it off her chest. I placed it on her bed and watched for any sign of Chronal Disassociation as Winston told me. We sat there for 5 minutes waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, Lena looked at herself and me with a tear in her eye and hugged me. "There, there, Lena, now you can go swimming if you want to." I told her with a smile. She looked up at me and hugged me harder. I near felt all the air leave me as I struggled against the bear hug Lena had. ' **Man, she has got a grip.** ' I said to myself. She broke the hug and wiped her tears away. She thanked me one more time and went to take a shower.

I turned on the TV and I switched to the news and saw that Mondatta is coming in a few hours and I informed Lena of the situation. She nodded to me and placed her Chronal Accelerator on and walked out of the room with me. I placed my backpack on as we left. I told her to go into the crowd to watch for any signs that they know of the assassin. I climbed a fire escape to the top of a roof overlooking the speech. I activated my armor head and it sprung around me. I asked Dan to do a complete sweep of all buildings in the vicinity. I saw all the security on the roof then saw one of the blips disappear. I activated my thrusters and flew over the guards to the dot that disappeared. I landed and activated my full armor and looked around. I noticed a grapple hook and rope on a pipe for the building and instantly knew who it was. I grabbed the cord and pulled up as hard as I could. I heard a yelp as Widowmaker came to view. I sucker punched her in the jaw and threw her to a wall on the roof. She growled at me and I retorted "We need to stop meeting like this." She ran off to the next building and I activated my thrusters and followed her. I activated my comms and told Lena of what is going on.

-Lena's POV-

I heard what Sparky said and ran to the podium and told Mondatta of the situation. He nodded to me and his guard brought him to his limo and he nodded to me. I gave him my two finger salute and blinked to a fire escape towards the roof of the building. I saw Sparky and Widowmaker fighting and joined the fray. I blinked and taunted Widowmaker as she growled and fought, fire bullets at me and then Sparky. Sparky dodged and punched her in the jaw. If it wasn't dislocated before, it is now. She glared at us and ran down a window. I gave chase but didn't know she placed her trap behind a small part of the building and I triggered it. I tried to not breathe but I guess some of it got inside and I started coughing. I tripped and slid next to Widowmaker who put a foot on my arm and a barrel to my head. "Such a sweet, foolish girl." She said to me. I then activated my recall ability and traveled a few seconds before I ran into the gas and blinked upwards and retorted "What's that?" and shot a pipe that spewed white gas which threw her off balance. I took this opportunity and threw a pulse bomb at her. Her reflexes must've been good as she shot the bomb midair. I felt the pulse of the bomb and flew off the roof. I saw her jump with me and she took aim at the Accelerator and I covered myself as I prepared to recall again. But Sparky came and grabbed me and the bullet deflected off his armor. He shot a repulsor ray at Widowmaker and she flew back to the top of the building. Sparky flew us to the building. I blinked after Widowmaker and caught her and slammed her on the ground with me on top of her. "Why? Why would you try to assassinate Mondatta? For what?" I screamed at her. She laughed and I was surprised. I heard rotors behind me and saw a Talon ship fly behind us. I didn't know she shot her grapple a piece of metal as she grabbed my collar and pulled me in and said in a whispering voice _"Adieu cheire."_ Before she tossed me over the roof and slammed me on the wall, breaking the Chronal Accelerator, and I fell to the roof of another building as I was losing conscience. Sparky landed next to me and glared at Widowmaker leaving. I blacked out later.

-Sparky's POV-

I glared at her and fire a repulsor at the ship, but it was out of distance. I then focused my attention to Lena. I undid the straps to the accelerator and placed it in my backpack as I disengaged my armor and picked Lena up bridal style and carried her back to the hotel. When we got there I placed her on the bed and turned on the hot water and came back to disinfect a wound she sustained from one of Widowmaker's bullets. I opened her shirt up and saw the bullet wound. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a pair of tweezers to pull out the bullet. I then began to clean and disinfect the wound. After I finished I sewed up her wound and placed a bandage on her and carefully wrapped cloth around her waist to hold the bandage in place and put her shirt back on. I threw out the blood in the drain and cleaned my medical equipment. I placed the equipment back in my backpack and sat on my bed and turned on the TV. I saw 'The Boondock Saints: All Saints Day' was on and the part with Rocco and the boys was on. "Duke-F**king-Wayne" they shouted together and I laughed a little. I watched more of the movie and got up to find a vending machine. I looked in my wallet and noticed a few hundred bills in my wallet. I grabbed a couple one and walked to the vending machine. I grabbed a small bag of chips for myself and a bag with two cookies for Lena. I also got two bottles of water for us and I walked back to our room. I opened the door and saw Lena sitting up. I tossed our food on my bed and walked over to Lena. "Take it easy, you got a nasty wound from Widowmaker, if you are not careful, you'll reopen the wound." I said to her. She looked at the wound under her blood soaked shirt and laid back down. I went back to my bed and grabbed the food and placed it next Lena. "Didn't know what you wanted, so I got you cookies." I said to her. She laughed a little before stopping as the wound started to ache. "Thanks luv." She said weakly. I opened her food for her and she started to eat the cookie and drink the water. ' **Well at least she's feeling a little bit better.** ' I thought to myself and noticed the movie was changed. I looked at Lena and she smiled at me. "What?" she asked. "I was watching that." I told her. She blew raspberry at me and stopped at 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' for us to watch. After the movie ended, I got ready for bed and was close to sleeping when Lena said "She loves you, you know that right?" "Who Angela?" I asked her. "Yeah, don't act stupid, go out with her." She said to me. "What is today?" I asked her. "Wednesday, why?" she replied to me. "Well, I've got a date with her tomorrow and I do not want to be late." I said to her. She laughed lightly and rolled over. A few minutes later she was sleeping away. I rolled over my bed and drifted off to sleep.

-Thursday morning Thomas's POV-  
I got up and stretched and hopped into the shower. I got out and changed into fresh clothes and walked out to see Lena still sleeping. I walked to the door and opened it up and went to the lobby as breakfast was being served. I grabbed two plates of bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice and walked up to our room and opened the door to hear the shower running. I placed Lena's plate on the table and I sat across. I pulled out my phone and turned on the Spotify app and scrolled through my playlist. I eventually picked 'Unity by TheFatRat ( **Good song by the way.** )' and played it. I had finished my food and went to collect our things and started dancing to the beat of the song. I eventually broke into dancing instead of cleaning and Lena walked in on me. I didn't realize she pulled her phone out and recorded me. I felt her presence and turned with a red face. She started laughing uncontrollably and I hung my head in shame with a small smile on my face. She died down on her laughing and helped me pick up our belongings and she eventually started dancing too. After out little dance we got all our things together and walked down to the lobby and left. We got to a secluded alleyway and I activated my armor and we took off into the sky. 1 hour later, we arrived at the Watchpoint and saw most of the agents were enjoying outside. Even Winston stepped outside to enjoy the sun. I landed next to Dva and placed Lena on the ground and deactivated my armor. I looked around for Angela and took Lena's advice. She saw me walking towards her and she looked away with red crawling at her face.

-Angela's POV-

' **What is he doing? He's walking TOWARDS ME! WHAT DO I DO!** ' I screamed in my head. He walked up to me and did something unexpected, he gingerly grabbed my face and kissed me. I instantly melted. He broke the kiss and looked at me with a smile. "I'll be ready for that date." He said to me. I mumbled a yes and stood there with a smile on my face. I looked at the other agents looking at me and they started laughing. I walked like a drunk person to my quarters and opened the door and fell on my bed. My face was still bright red. ' **What to wear.** ' Thought to myself and got up and headed to my closet. I picked out a red dress with a blue floral flower on it. I decided I would wear this and placed it on my bed. I went to shower and came out, dried myself off and put the dress on. I walked out and saw a McCree, Hanzo, and Dva looking at me. I blushed madly and walked over the Thomas's room. I knocked on the door and he opened the door wearing a light blue button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans with dress shoes. I giggled as he looked at me with awe. "You are radiant and beautiful." He said to me. I blushed madly and he grabbed my arm with his and took us to the jet. He plugged in some coordinates and he placed his backpack on the floor. He brought us to France and we went to some exquisite French restaurant and ordered our food. We talked and laughed, and eventually, I lowered my barrier and allowed him to enter. As our food was brought to us, we started to eat. He was nice and charming, and very funny with his stories. He told me about his life as a hero in his world, and eventually how he caught the attention of The Avengers. The Avengers were a group of super powered beings that brought peace to their planet. It almost sounded like Overwatch when they first started. I was in awe as he regaled tales of helping the Avengers defeating the titan warlord Thanos and defeating Ultron. I was in awe and I looked him in the eyes and gave him a smile. He looked back at me with those intelligent green eyes and held my hand. "I am glad that I met you Angela." He said to me. I blushed a bright pink and scooted my chair next to him and placed my head on his shoulder and heard his heartbeat. WE eventually got up and he paid for the food and gave them a 100$ tip. "Big spender aren't you?" I said to him laughing. "One of the perks of being friends with a billionaire genius." He said laughing. We went out to explore the sites France had to offer. He eventually got me a pearl necklace and got himself cologne that I picked out of him. We stopped at the Eiffel Tower and looked at it in awe. We heard soft French music playing and Thomas grabbed my hand and spun me in front of him. I yelped a little and he started to slow dance with me. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. We danced for about 3 hours and got up to head back to base. We got to the jet and flew back to the Watchpoint. I looked at him and thought ' **I really love this man, truly he treats me with much respect and caring.** ' He must of saw me looking at him and smiled at me as we made it back to the base. We walked out and wandered outside as it was still light out. We stopped near a tree and sat down next to each other with my head on his shoulder and his head on mine. We watched the sunset for who knows how long and as I yawned, Thomas got up and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around neck and he grabbed my legs with his left hand and held my back with his right hand. I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me to the dorms and stopped at mine. He opened the door and carried me inside. He carefully took my dress off and put me in my pajamas. He did it with such care and grace that when he went to leave, I grabbed his arm and asked him to stay in my room. He looked at me and smiled as I pulled him into the bed and cuddled him. We eventually felt ourselves falling asleep.

 **A/n: Update, I have now found my train of thought for 'The Overwatch Initiative' and hopefully will get it down later today or tomorrow depending on my situation. Thank you all for reading. Ta-ta fellas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Thomas's POV-

I woke up and felt a head on my shoulder and saw Angela sleeping soundly. I smiled and then a worried look as I looked and saw I still had my clothes on. ' **Phew, glad I kept it in. Don't want to be like Stark and his one night stands.** ' I thought to myself. I tried my best to get up as silent as I could as to not disturb Angela as she slept. I managed to slip by her as I heard her mumble in her sleep. I quietly opened my door and walked to my room to shower and change. I walked out of my shower and found a fresh new pair of clothes to put on. I walked out and when to the mess hall to find something to eat. I opened the door and found I was the only one awake and looked at my clock. It read 5:30. ' **No wonder why no one is awake; it should still be night time duh.** ' I scolded myself and grabbed a bowl of cereal to eat. After I finished my breakfast, I walked outside to watch the sunrise. I noticed a small glow with a tail wisp of light. I shrugged and continued to walk. I heard a small hum and noticed the glow got bigger. I went to activate my backpack and realized it was still in Angela's room. I concentrated hard and summoned electricity around my entire body. I got into my fighting stance until I noticed the familiar color of gold and red. I deactivated my electrical field around me and folded my arms.

Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk, and Black Widow jumped down and ran to me. Cap came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thomas! I am glad you are safe!" I smiled then walked over to Stark with an angry glare. Hulk and Thor moved out of my way as I walked over to the now scared Iron Man. I had a glow of electricity around my hand and short circuit his armor and took his helmet off. He chuckled nervously as I looked at him with a blank expression and glaring at him. "What did I tell you?" I said reaching into my pocket and took the now empty Space stone and tossed it to Cap. "I told you not to mess with powers we don't fully understand. What do you do? You make a machine that cuts through the fabric of space. I took the blunt of that. I also think I can justify myself for doing this." I said as I balled my fist and sucker punched his jaw. I placed his helmet on his head and put a surge of electricity to reboot his armor. He got up and took his helmet off and rubbed his now sore jaw. Hawkeye snickered and Hulk laughed. I walked and stood next to Cap.

Stark gave me a glare and continued to rub his sore cheek. I saw the glare and balled my fist again. "Want another one?" I yelled at him. He dropped his helmet and put his hands up. I heard Jarvis chuckle. I uncurled my fist and started talking to Cap and Widow. "So, how did you guys get here?" I asked them. Widow said "We had to use the Reality stone to counter act the same effect of the Space stone with the same machine Stark created with the Space stone." "Ah, then if I'm going to guess, the Reality stone is now a normal rock?" I guessed. She pulled out the stone and tossed it to me. "Right as ever." She said. I looked at the stone and noticed the time on my watch said 7:50. I widen my eyes at the time. "Oh man, I promised Angela breakfast today." I said as I tossed the stone back to Widow and ran for the mess hall.

-Angela's POV-

I woke up and noticed Thomas wasn't in my room. I shrugged and guessed he was making breakfast. I got up and took a shower and found a fresh new pair of clothes and put them on. I walked out of my room and noticed more of the agents heading off to the mess hall. Lena ran and started walking next to me. "So tell me, how was the date yesterday?" she asked. I blushed slightly and told her what happened. Lena smiled brightly at me and congratulated me on having a nice boyfriend. I stopped and my face turned red fiercely. Lena stopped and looked at me. "You ok luv?" she asked. "Y-yes, I-I am fine. Why d-do you a-ask?" I stuttered to her. She smiled at me and put an arm around my back. "You're doing fine luv, Thomas is perfect for you." She reassured me. I felt the heat from my face dying down. I looked at her and nodded my head with a smile. We walked down to the mess hall and walked in. I noticed Thomas was with a group of strange people, a man in a suit of armor, a man with a hammer, a lady in a skintight suit, a hulking green monster that smelled as worse as Reinhardt, a man wearing a suit with the colors of the American flag, and a man with a bow and arrow like Hanzo. Thomas saw me coming and waved me forward. I walked and sat next to him and looked at everyone. "Angela, this is Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, and Hulk. They are the Avengers I told you about." He told me. I looked at them in awe and asked "So, those stories of Thanos and Ultron are true." "Yes they are ma'am, but please, call me Steve." Cap said. "It's nice to meet you all, I know all of your names." I said. They looked at Thomas who was scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. Hawkeye took a fork and tossed it behind him as it clanged of Reinhardt's armor, the corner of the door to the kitchen, off a light and smacked Thomas on the head. "Ow, Barton what was that for?" he said rubbing his head as he picked the fork up. I placed a hand over my mouth and a giggled escaped. Thomas looked at me and sighed. "Even in a different dimension, you are still have the greatest aim out of all of us." Hanzo heard this and stood up and walked over to Hawkeye.

"I wish to test this 'Hawkeye' to see how his aim is." He declared. Hawkeye looked at him and stood in front of him. "Ok Mr. Miyagi, let's see how good your aim is." He said in his face. The entire room was quite at the declaration Hawkeye said. Hanzo and Hawkeye walked off to the training room with everyone tailing them, forgetting their breakfast to watch this. I walked next to Thomas and held his hand. As we headed to the observation room as Hanzo and Hawkeye walked into the training room. Hanzo pulled and arrow and curled his bowstring and shot the arrow as it curled in the air and bounced off the corner of the room and bounced off one of the training dummies and hit the center of the target. Hanzo scoffed and looked at Hawkeye. He smirked and drew an arrow and looked at Hanzo. "See Mr. Myagi, you had to look, I can-" he shot an arrow while looking at Hanzo and it bounced of the glass of the observation window, then the corner of the door, and sliced Hanzo's arrow down the middle. "-shoot my arrow as I know where it will hit." He said. Hanzo had a priceless look on his face that caused Genji to laugh. I laughed a little and saw Thomas smirking. "As always, Hawkeye never ceases to amaze me with his talent." I looked back and saw Hanzo wallow in defeat. I giggled a little and walked back to the mess hall along with the rest of the agents of Overwatch and The Avengers. Thomas walked back into the kitchen and brought out my breakfast and sat next to me. He fed me while saying "Here comes the airplane." I giggled at what he was saying. Lena just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her food. I was almost finished with my breakfast until I heard a rumble.

-Thomas's POV-

I looked at Angela and at my friends and they nodded. I ran to my room and grabbed my backpack. I ran outside and noticed a flying, sleek, black ship within the distance of the base and forest. I activated my armor and it spiraled around me. Dan came online and knew what to do. I activated my thrusters and flew to the ship and announced into my speakers. "This is private property, disperse on order of Overwatch and the Avengers." I ordered the ship. I noticed the ramp lowered and I saw Widowmaker take aim and shoot me. I faltered in the air and flew farther. "Iron Man, gonna need your help out here." I said in my comms as a two ships caring more Talon soldiers landed in front of the assemble agents and Avengers. I fired a repulsor at the ship and flew to my friends and landed in front of them. I looked at the Talon soldiers and said "Avengers, Overwatch Assemble!" and charged the first Talon soldier and punched him in the face knocking him out cold. I looked at the rest and they open fired on us. I saw Mei freeze soldiers and Tracer and Soldier 76 fired at them. Winston was knocking soldiers out with his tesla cannon, Zarya and Zenyatta were fighting off more soldiers, Pharah jumped in the air and released a rocket barrage, Lucio went around healing Avengers and Overwatch agents, Symmetra set turrets all around and they fired on the Talon soldiers, Reinhardt was slamming soldiers left and right, Torbjorn was building a turret as Bastion sat in sentry mode to fight off any Talon soldiers charging Torbjorn, Genji was throwing shuriken stars and deflecting enemy rounds, Hanzo and Hawkeye where back to back firing regular arrows and trick arrows, Iron Man was flying around blasting Talon soldiers, Cap was throwing his shield and beating the tar out of any Talon soldier within his vicinity, Thor was summoning lighting and hammering away, and Hulk did what Hulk did best, smash. Angela was running around the battlefield, healing anyone who needed it. I took off into the air and started firing repulsor rays and knocking people out. I flew back to Widowmaker's ship and started firing repulsor rays at the ship and dodging rockets and bullets.

I guess I didn't do a good job at dodging as a rocket slammed into me and I went flying back to the battlefield. As I landed with thuds, my armor ripped off and as I stopped myself, my helmet and right arm was still intact and everything else was destroyed. I shook off the pain and stumbled away from the battlefield to cover. I took off my helmet and threw my right arm on the ground. I began throwing lighting at Talon soldiers and dodging bullet fire. I saw the ship Widowmaker was on and held a good amount of electricity in my palms and hurled it at the ship. It deactivated the ship and Widowmaker jumped into the battle. She shot Black Widow in the leg and Cap in his arm. They both ran to cover. I jumped out of my cover and ran at Widowmaker and started hand-to-hand combat. She was surprisingly resilient and deflect each of my blows. "Not so tough without your suit now." She taunted. I deflected her punch and jumped and kicked her in the head. She growled and charged me again. I used the gravity of her punch and got her in the chest. She gasped for air and I brought my knee up effectively removing her from play. I looked and saw most of the Talon soldiers being dispatched by the rest of the combined might of Overwatch and the Avengers. After a while, the battle ended and we tied everyone up and brought Widowmaker in for questioning.

"Who told you we were here?" I said to her. She just looked at me scowled. I asked her again "Who told you we were here?" now more demanding. She looked at me and laughed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a sigh. I realized this was going nowhere so I left her and went to the other side of the glass. "What do we do now? I don't want to have to use deadly force to get her to talk." I said to Stark, Cap, Winston, and Soldier 76. Soldier 76 spoke up saying "Use your electricity, it could shake her memory a bit. Maybe that will help." We looked at him, then Stark and Winston nodded. I looked at Cap and he eventually nodded as well. I opened the door again and went behind her. "What are you doing?" she demanded. I ignored her demands and summoned a small ring of electricity in my palm and placed it on her head. Her face turned to pain as she screamed due to the voltage I was using. After a minute I stopped and extinguished the electricity and sat back down and looked at her. "Tell me, who told you where we were." I told her. She looked at me and said it was Reaper, the day at the museum, he saw your jet and threw a tracker on it. He wanted to wait for the right time to extinguish Overwatch. I thanked her and knocked her out. "Well, we got what we wanted. Let's call it a night. We can throw her in a cell." I told them. They nodded and proceeded to haul Widowmaker to a cell.

-The next morning Thomas's POV-

I got up and noticed Angela was sleeping next to me. I almost forgotten I had switched my room and moved in with her. I managed to move without waking her, which was a miracle, and jumped into the shower. I looked through the drawer and put on a fresh new pair of clothes I had and walked near Angela's side. I knelt down and kissed her forehead. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and told her I was getting her breakfast this time. I walked out and headed to the mess hall. I saw Thor and Hulk raiding the fridge. I walked over and noticed the eggs were intact, some cheese, bread, and some orange juice. I managed to snag those and walked over to cook Angela her breakfast. I finished her breakfast and placed them on a small table so she could eat in her bed. I walked down to the dorms and saw Hana staring at me with a smile. I smiled back to her and opened Angela's door. She was just waking up as I walked in. "Morning, this time, I managed to get your breakfast without something turmoil happening." She smiled as I brought the table of food to her. I kissed her forehead and told her I was going to head to the store to gather more food as Hulk and Thor raided the fridge. She looked at me with curious look and I told her, "Hulk is gamma energy incarnate, after an accident in a gamma lab, Bruce Banner took a lot of gamma energy waves which created the Hulk. A giant gamma energized fighting machine." She looked at me with a look and nodded. I kissed her forehead and went to the lab where me and Winston were fixing my suit. Stark was there fixing as much as he could. He noticed me walking in and said "You gonna sucker punch me again?" "Only if this time, I don't get sent to another dimension." I said to him as he was still irked from the punch.

"Well yeah I guess I deserved that, but I managed to fix your suit. I also took the liberty of installing a secondary power source so you don't have to use your powers and drain yourself." Stark informed me. "Thank you Tony, I apologize for sucker punching you, but you did deserve it." I said to him. He nodded and saw Winston come in. "I don't believe we got acquainted with one another, my name is Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man in my reality." He said holding out a hand. Winston looked at him and shook his hand. "I am Winston, Thomas has spoken highly of you and your tech." he said to him. Stark smiled and broke the handshake and brought Winston over. "I noticed you're A.I. was running slow, so I took the liberty of installing more hard drives for her." Tony said to the surprised gorilla. "Thank you Mr. Stark." Winston said to Tony. Tony nodded and said "I also saw the blueprints for this Chronal Accelerator, so I built a new, sleeker, bullet and water proof for your friend to wear." Winston looked at the new Accelerator Stark had built and looked at him. "Also, from the battlefield, your friend could only blink, then recharge, with this she'll have a near infinite amount of blinks to use." Tony explained to him. "Thank you, I'm sure Lena would be thrilled so she doesn't have to wear the big clunky one I first built for her." Winston said with a smile.

I walked to my armor and saw it had a button and pressed it. It shrunk to a backpack again and I nodded to Stark as I left the room. I went back to Angela's room and noticed the empty table of food and placed my backpack on the ground and took care of it. I came back and Angela was sitting on the bed with a new pair of clothes on as she was placing socks on her feet. She saw me come in and smiled. I sat next to her and kissed her. We broke the kiss and walked to the mission room to see if have anything to do. Turns out, we have nothing to do for today and we walked down the halls. I got the idea for all of us to head to a secluded water hole and enjoy the day. I told Angela my idea and she said "That is a great idea, we could use the morale boost." I nodded and had all the heroes gather to the mess hall and announced my plan. Winston kindly declined and so did Tony. Black Widow of course declined. Hawkeye was on board as soon as I said watering hole. Hulk and Thor agreed to come with us. I looked at the Overwatch agents and noticed Hana was already next to us with a backpack full of swimming equipment. I looked at everyone else, Hanzo, Genji, Pharah, Lena, Reinhardt, Lucio, Angela, and Torbjorn were on board. Soldier 76 kindly declined and secluded himself to his room. I looked at them and told them to head to the jet. I grabbed my armor, along with swimming clothes and packed the jet with 10 boxes of hamburger patties, rolls, hotdogs, popsicles, cooler, drinks, and lawn chairs. I put in coordinates of a secluded water hole that me and Lena passed by on our way to King's Row.

It was an hour later until we reached the hole and Hawkeye, Hulk, Reinhardt, Hana, and Lena ran to the water and started swimming. I laughed and grabbed a volleyball next and had Hanzo help me put it up. After the volleyball net was up, I tossed Hanzo a volleyball and walked to the grill. I unopened boxes of hamburgers and hotdogs and cooked them. I looked over as now Pharah joined in the swimming and Genji, Hanzo, Lucio, and Lena started a volleyball game. Angela had pulled out a lawn chair and sat in it. She had swimming equipment on but she was sun bathing. She was even more beautiful like this. She saw me staring and giggled. "Like what you see?" she asked seductively. I pulled my collar and noticed a hamburger burned. "Aw crap." I said and flipped the patty. After a half an hour, all the hotdogs and hamburgers were cooked. We had a table set up for the food and I walked near Angela and set a lawn chair next to her. She smiled and continued to watch the agents and Avengers have fun. I announced it was time to eat and everyone crowded the table. I managed to get two patties, and 2 hotdogs for me and Angela. We sat there and ate as the Avengers told tales of battle to the Overwatch agents. I saw Hana walk back to the ship and bring out a karaoke machine. I froze when she looked at me and said I was singing first. I sighed and started the machine and Hana plugged in her phone and a playlist came up. She told me to pick the first song to sing. Everyone looked at me and Hawkeye laughed saying "I need to see this." I sighed again and scrolled through the songs she had to offer. I settled on 'If You're Going through Hell' by Rodney Atkins. I heard the music start to play. I took a deep breath and started to sing **.**

" **Well you know those times when you feel like** **  
** **There's a sign there on your back** **  
** **That says I don't mind if you kick me, seems like everybody has** **  
** **Things go from bad to worse** **  
** **You think it can't get worse than that** **  
** **And then they do**

 **You step off the straight and narrow  
And you don't know where you are  
Used the needle of your compass, to sew up your broken heart  
Ask directions from a genie in a bottle of jim beam  
And she lies to you  
That's when you learn the truth**

 **If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there**

 **I've been deep down in that darkness  
I've been down to my last match  
Felt a hundred different demons breathin' fire down my back  
And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap  
That they were layin'**

 **But the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the street  
Holdin' out a hand to pull you back up on your feet  
The one's that you've been draggin' for so long  
You're on your knees might as well be prayin'  
Guess what I'm sayin'**

 **If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
When you're goin' through hell keep on movin'  
Face that fire walk right through it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there**

 **If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
When you're goin' through hell keep on movin'  
Face that fire walk right through it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there."**

I finished the song and noticed everyone staring at me and I started to blush. Hawkeye walked over and said "That was amazing man." "Aye, that was superb!" Thor said clapping me on the back. I laughed nervously as the Overwatch agents walked over to congratulate me. I thanked all of them and saw Angela sitting on her lawn chair with her mouth opened. I walked and sat next to her and she continued to look at me. "What?" I said. She broke her face and smiled. "That was wonderful hon." She said to me. I smiled and looked and saw Lena wanted to dance battle Hawkeye. I laughed and continued to sit next to Angela for the rest of the day. Hana came back over to us and dragged me and Angela back to the karaoke machine to dance. I looked and saw most of the agents dancing with either each other or with an Avenger. I laughed as I saw Hawkeye trying to dance with Lena as she smiled at him and said "I don't bite luv." She flirted with him battering her eye. Hawkeye was beat red and saw me laughing. He frowned at me and I smiled back at him. I heard the song 'The Blood Of Cu Chulainn' on. I walked over to Angela and said "May I have this dance?" with my arm out. Angela smiled and accepted my offer. I grabbed her waist and her right hand with mine as we danced to the song. Towards the end I twirled Angela and came down to her face and saw we were a meter way from each. I snagged a quick peck on the lips and held that until the song ended. She looked at me and returned the kiss. We broke the kiss and realized we danced until night time.

We got all the supplies into the jet and took off back to the base. Angela rested her head on my shoulder and I noticed Lena sneak a kiss on Hawkeye's face. He looked at her, with his face beat red and Lena sat there laughing him. Barton lowered his head and laughed nervously. Lena then rested her head on his shoulder and took his arm and placed it around her back and she snuggled into his chest. His face was even more beat red. I chuckled lightly and saw we made it to the base. I picked up Angela bridal style and brought her to our room and saw Clint do the same with Lena. I chuckled lightly and walked into my room. Angela was asleep on my shoulder as I heard her breathing lightly. With care, I took off her clothes and placed her pajamas on and laid her in bed. I did the same and laid down next to her and put my arm around her. She snuggled in close and I felt myself falling asleep as well.

 **A/N: Another chapter finish, sorry 'The Overwatch Initiative' has been delayed for a longer time. I had the idea for the second chapter, but I lost it again. I am truly sorry if you are waiting to the next story. Please forgive me. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up in some way.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ok, now Sparky, combine your lighting with Angela's damage boost stream and I think we would be able to hold her in our time for us to place the new Accelerator on her." Stark said as I charged electricity in my hand and Angela fired her damage boost stream at Lena. Lena had a look of fear as I joined my lighting with the stream and saw Stark and Winston unstrapping the big and clunky Accelerator.

I saw Stark grabbed the sleeker Accelerator and placed it on Lena's chest. Winston did the straps and after a few minutes it was secured on Lena. "Alright, let's give it a go yeah?" Stark said and looked at Lena as she twirled and looked at it. She blinked next to me then blinked next to Angela and then Winston and Stark last. She thought she would have to stop to recharge and accidently blinked and slammed into a wall. Stark walked over and offered his hand. She instead jumped up fast and gave him a bear hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said straddling Stark and giving him puppy dog eyes as she was bleeding from the impact in her nose. Angela walked over and grabbed Lena's ear and pulled her off. She pinched Lena's nose to stop the blood flow from flowing further and Lena groaned.

"Ok, ok, you can stop babying me mom, I'm a grown girl now." She said with a smile. Angela just smiled and held the nose for a minute and then released her nose and pulled out a napkin and wiped the rest of Lena's blood off her face.

"You're welcome Lena, now what do you say to Mr. Stark?" she said giving her a motherly look. I chuckled and Lena shot me a glare.

"Thank Mr. Stark!" she said and shook his hand. "Please, call me Tony." He said and smiled. Lena took off to the rec room. " _Mein Gott_ , I swear she is the daughter I never had." Angela said as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. I laughed and placed an arm around her waist. "Oh please, she is bound to give of a daughter-like feel when it comes to you Angie." I said and she scoffed and placed her head on my shoulder.

Stark cleared his throat and I looked at him as he and Winston just crossed their arms. "What?" I asked. "This is a scientist-only area, take your love crap somewhere else please." Stark said as he ushered us out. "Ok, ok, we're leaving." I said as we walked back out to the hall and Stark closed the door. I stood there with Angela and smiled at her. "I forgot how much of an ass Stark could be." I said. "I HEARD THAT!" Stark yelled. I smirked and we walked out to the rec room and relaxed on the couch as Lena blinked everywhere and showed everyone her new Accelerator.

"Ha, ha! A new machine to help you Lady Oxton. I would be most intrigued in your new abilities." Thor proclaimed and Lena giggled. "Please, it's just Lena luv." She corrected him. Thor just gave a look of confusion and walked over to Reinhardt and started to talk with him. "So, I hear your hammer is mighty, can it withstand the force of Mjolnir?" Thor proclaimed to Reinhardt. He bellowed with laughter.

"Ah, Lord Odinson, I do not believe my hammer is mightier than yours or the Allfather." He said with a smile. "You know of Asgard then?" Thor asked tentatively. "Aye, when I was a wee child. My mother told me stories of the great battles you had with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. The grand city of Asgard." He explained and Thor smiled as someone finally understood about his heritage. "Ah, what I wouldn't give to see the beautiful palace with my own eyes." He said dreamily. "I can make that happen." Thor said and brought him outside. We all followed and watched as Thor raised Mjolnir.

"HEIMDALL, OPEN THE BIFROST!" Thor said. A blinding light enveloped them both and soon they were gone. The agents were surprised while me and the rest of the Avengers, excluding Stark, just smiled. We walked back in the base and Soldier 76 told us we had a mission. We gathered in the mission room. "Where is Reinhardt?" He asked. "Asgard." I replied. He stared at me and shook his head. "Anyways, we have found possibly Talon influence in a small town in Oregon. I want a small team to check it out." He explained.

Stark walked in covered in soot. "Well, let me show you how the Avengers can deal with disturbances. Besides, my team could use the time to help you while we figure our way back." He said clapping Soldier 76 on the back. "Alright, we'll see how good your team is. I'll send Mercy as a spectator and healer to evaluate your progress and see how good your team is." He said and Stark nodded.

"Well since Thor is off showing Reinhardt Asgard, I'll pick the team to go." He said crossing his arms. "So, what kind of mission are we talking about? Stealth or openly attacking them?" He asked 76.

"Well, I try to do these missions as covertly as possible to avoid unwanted attention. But Reaper wants everyone to know Overwatch is back. So with you guys, I'd go with openly attacking them as they won't expect the Avengers." He said giving the go ahead.

"Well then, Hulk, Hawkeye, Cap, and Sparky. Feel like doing a little damage?" he asked us. Hawkeye and Cap nodded and Hulk just said 'Time to Smash!' and I just nodded. Angela came over and smiled. I rubbed her hair and she pouted and smacked me on the head. I chuckled nervously and kissed her. Everyone just groaned and walked to the jet. I ran to my room and grabbed my backpack and placed it on. I was about to walk out when I felt a weird presence and looked around my room until it brought me to the Space stone I had on the dresser.

I picked it up and felt a small jolt that was unknown to me. ' **Could the stone be reactivating its power. Hmm, I'll ask Winston and Stark when I get back.** ' I placed the stone back and ran off to the hangar. I boarded the plane and looked at the weaponry. I looked at the guns and knives and eventually settled with a sword that looked like Genji's except the hilt was different and had an arm guard. The blade was the same height as Genji's and I swung it a little to get a feel for it and sheathed it. I slung it on my back and activated my suit.

My suit spiraled around me and somehow managed to cover the sword and the hilt stood out on my back. I took my seat next to Angela and disengaged my helmet. I smiled at her and she giggled. Hawkeye scoffed and looked out the window. "Oh come on Barton don't be like that." I said getting up to sit next to him.

"Besides, I saw how you and Lena were yesterday." I said with a sly grin. He went red and looked away from me. I laughed and sat next to Angela for the rest of the trip.

-2 hours later Sparky's POV-

We finally made, and I was glad as Hulk was getting a little mad. I looked out and saw a group of Talon agents. Cap explained the plan to us.

"Alright, Hawkeye, I want you on that build giving us covering fire. Me and Hulk on the ground to occupy the forces while Sparky you fly around and do what you do best. Angela, you will stay on this jet until we need help or someone is injured." He explained to us and we nodded. "Alright, Avengers Assemble." He said the war cry and we leaped into action. The enemy just froze as they saw Hulk jumping and beating the snot out of everyone. Hawkeye landed on the building and started firing arrows at the grunts and Cap just did what Cap did best and beat the crap out of everyone with his shield.

I flew and shot repulsors at a couple of people and Reaper came out and kicked me in the face. My faceplate flew off and I glared at him. "So, the emo boy comes back from hiding. I was wondering when you'd show up." I said to him and heard him growl. I deactivated my armor and it turned back into my backpack. I placed it on the ground and drew my sword.

I aimed it at Reaper and he chuckled. "You think your stick with do anything? You will not be able to lay a scratch on me." He taunted. ' _I think he might be right sir; you haven't really had much training with a sword._ ' I heard Dan say. I shrugged it off and charged Reaper. I jumped as he fired to rounds where I was and I sliced his guns in half. I took the opportunity and slashed his mask. He backed off in surprise and punched me in the face. I tumbled to the side and slid back on my feet. My sword was out of reach and I saw Reaper pull out two more guns. I ran as fast as I could and sucker punched him in the face and kicked him backwards. His guns fell to the ground.

I engaged hand to hand combat and dodged most of his fists and took some of them. I elbowed the back of his head and spun and kicked him again and knocked him out cold. I was glad I paid more attention in Cap's lessons. I looked and saw we took no casualties and all of the Talon grunts were unconscious. I looked as Hawkeye, Cap, and Hulk walked up and saw Reaper unconscious. I smiled at them and saw Angela float down and grin.

"Well then, you defeated the 2nd most powerful member of Talon." She said with a hand on her hip as she smiled. "Who's the 1st?" I asked. "That would be Widowmaker." She said.

"Ah, the blue lady from the museum." I said remembering the museum incident. I picked up Reaper and my backpack and sent a jolt of electricity into him to briefly stop his mist ability. We left the grunts to the police and headed back into the plane and left for Gibraltar.

-2 hours later Thomas's POV-

We made it back to the base and I tossed Reaper into an electrified cage that zaps him if he tries to disappear into mist. I wandered the base looking for something to put my mind at ease and noticed Thor and Reinhardt were back from Asgard. Reinhardt was pleased and thanked Thor a million times. "Aye, Reinhardt, you truly fight with honor. You will be a worthy fighter when you pass. I hope you serve my father well. I will also be looking forward to sparring with you until we leave your world." He said to him. Reinhardt nodded.

"Aye, I will serve with honor!" he bellowed and walked off to his room. I walked around and felt someone crash into me and hold my arm. Angela stood there and smiled. "So, how was it?" she asked. "Well you were there, you tell me." I said as I bopped her nose. She gave me a confused look then smiled. She nuzzled my arm and I chuckled. I wrapped my arm around her and walked back to our room. I placed my backpack on the dresser and unslung the sword and placed it with my backpack. I walked to the TV we had and turned it on. Angela snatched it from me and started shifting through channels.

She stopped at some cheesy love show and wrapped the blanket and soon she was a burrito. I walked over and grabbed her. She yelped and started yelling at me. "Put me down!" she yelled.

"But I am hungry, and I found a burrito to eat." I complained jokingly and held her tight. She continued to thrash until I placed her back down. She unrolled herself and launched on my chest and the blanket fell over us. She smiled and laid down for a few minutes until I heard the door open. She froze and the blanket was torn off and Lena stood there with a smirk as she crossed her arms. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Hiya Lena, whatcha' doin here?" I asked her. Angela was just frozen on top on of me and her face turned a bright red.

"Oh, Tony asked me to get you. He also said to bring the Space stone. He might have made a breakthrough in a bridge back to your world." She said and blinked out. My eyes widen and I nearly threw Angela off. I saw her face and it died down and she had a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter Angie?" I asked her with concern. She looked at me and gave me a fake smile. "Nothing's the matter, you will be able to go back home." She said and I saw tears started to form on the ends of her eyes. I sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Angela, what's the matter?" I asked with concern. She held her head down as tears started to fall. She looked at me.

"I finally found someone I thought to spend my life with, but I guess cruel fate has decided to intervene." She said crying.

"Angela." I said but she got up and left. I placed my head in my hands and cursed myself for being a fool. ' **Angela truly thought she had a relationship with me, but because of my selfish needs to head back home. I am a fool and do not deserve Angela's love.** ' I thought and slammed my head with my hand. "Idiot, idiot, idiot." I muttered. I shook my head and walked after Angela.

"Angela! Angela! Where are you?" I said as I ran around the base. I walked outside and found her by a tree overlooking the ocean. She was holding her legs and I could hear her crying. I walked over and she looked over at me, and looked back out to the sea.

"Go away, you want to return to your world. I won't stop you." She said sniffling. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Please, forgive me Angela." I said. She shuffled away from me and continued to cry. I held my head down and then grabbed her. She squirmed under my grasp but I held on until she stopped. She settled down and I held her arms and looked her in the eye. I felt tears fall down my face.

"I was a fool, I now realize the truth. I do not belong back in my world." I said to her. She gave me a confused look.

"I belong in this world, by your side, now and forever. Please, forgive me." I said as I held my head down in shame. I could feel her gaze and heard her tears. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"I love you, please don't go." She said as she held me tighter. "I will go into unconsciousness if you keep holding me tight Angie." I said with a smile. She had a look of embarrassment. She giggled and wiped her tears. I did the same and held her close. We watched the sunset and I kissed her.

"I love you too Angela Ziegler." I said. I held her embrace and smiled. ' **I won't be leaving ever.** '

 **A/N: Thank you for reading peeps. I am so sorry for the delay of this story. But I guess I shouldn't be making excuses. Later peeps and have a great evening.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Thomas's POV-

"I love you Angela Ziegler." I said again. "I was a fool in thinking my place was back in my world, when it is clear, it is with you." I told her. She wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled. She held me tight. "I'm not going anywhere." I said finally. I got up and held my hand for her. She grasped it tightly and I pulled her up. We both walked back to our room and I grabbed the Space stone. I felt the same jolt and watched as the Stone gathered more energy and zapped back into a bright purple light that bathed the room around us.

"Mein Gott! It's back too normal." Angela said starting at the stone. I looked at it and tossed it in the air and snatched it. "Let's go back and return the Avengers back to their world." I said. She nodded and we walked to Winston's lab with the Space stone. We walked in and saw the Avengers and Winston along with Torbjorn working on a giant machine.

"Ah, Sparky, do you have the Space Stone?" Tony asked. I tossed the stone to Barton. He gave it to Tony who placed it, along with the Reality Stone in the compartment and started up the machine.

"Once this activates, it with teleport us along with the Stone back to our world." Tony explained. "Yeah, yeah Stark. We know, I just want to know when it will be operational." I said. He glared at me. "No appreciation for science." Stark grumbled. I smiled and crossed my hands. Angela chuckled a little. He walked over and switched it on. It made some noises and popped. It then shut down completely.

"Hmm, I'm guessing it needs more juice. What do you think Winston? More power?" He asked Winston. Winston lumbered over to look at it. "Athena, give us a scan of the machine." Athena scanned the machine and started to calculate.

"It would seem as the power output would need to reach 1.5 million volts to put out that much energy that brought Sparky and the Avengers. So far, I've deduced that Sparky can produce this energy, but." She stopped.

"Athena, what's the but?" Stark asked. "It would, kill him." Athena said. I looked at Stark and the rest of the assembled heroes. "Well, that's a risk I'm going to have to take." I said. "No, please Thomas. You'll die!" Angela retorted. I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's where you'll come in." I said. She looked at me with confusion and so did everyone else.

"What are you saying Thomas?" Cap asked. "I am staying here." I proclaimed. The Avengers looked at me. "Y'know you won't be able to return to our world if you stay." Widow said. "I know, I decided to stay because of Angela. It may be selfish of me, but I feel as if I belong here instead of there." I said with a smile. The Avengers looked at me and Thor was the one to break the silence.

"I admire your courage Man of Sparks. I will honor your memory when we return." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Thor, but promise me you will never let Stark do something like this." I said. He smiled and chuckled. "Aye, that I will do." He replied.

"I want to thank you Avengers, for the life I had in our world, I will forever be grateful to have been in the Avengers." I said. Barton was trying his best to not look like he was crying. Widow nodded and Stark smiled at me. Cap walked over and shook my hand.

"It has been an honor to fight beside you." He said. "Oh come on Cap, you're making me look worse than Barton." I said as tears began to form. Hulk nodded to me and fist bumped. I walked over to Barton and gave him a hug.

"Don't let them squabble. That's your job Barton." I said to him. He was now crying harder as he hugged me. "I'm gonna miss you sparkplug." He said breaking the hug and wiping his eyes. I smiled and walked over to Angela. She smiled and hugged me.

"Alright, training it is for me." I said and asked Winston if he had any training equipment for me. He told me to ask Zenyatta, he might be some help. I nodded and me and Angela walked out to find him.

-Stark's POV-

"It's going to be hard without him." I said breaking the silence. Widow and Barton nodded. Barton sniffled a little but shrugged it off. "Aye, he will be missed." Thor said. Hulk agreed with him. "Well, this is gonna be hard. What do we tell his family?" Cap asked.

"He never really had a family Cap. He was an orphan. But, I do think him being here is better for him." I said. Cap looked surprised and held his head down. I looked at Winston and put a hand on him.

"Well, my genetic furry friend, how about it? Promise you will keep Thomas out of trouble?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded. "Thank you." I replied. I walked over to the machine and started to do some calibrations on the machine.

-The Next Day Thomas's POV-

I woke up and felt a sharp pain run through my body. ' **Ugh, should have taken Angela's advice and stopped. Now I am feeling it.** ' I thought. I looked and saw Angela sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled but winced at the sudden move. I got up and fought the pain as I trudged to the bathroom. After a few minutes, I came out feeling better and with a pair of clothes on. Angela woke up and smiled.

"How's the pain?" she asked with a smile. She punched my arm and I fell down and held my arm. "Peachy. You are enjoying this aren't you?" I said still holding my arm as the pain flared through. She smiled and grabbed a pair of clothes and headed into the shower. ' **Oh I'll get you back.** ' I thought and poured cold water in a cup. I walked into the bathroom and Angela must've heard me.

"What is it Thomas? More training to do or do you need healing." She asked. "Oh nothing, I was looking for my dirty clothes. I left them here by accident." I replied trying my best to not laugh. I walked over and dumped the cold water right on Angela.

"AIEEEEEEE!" she screamed. I ran out laughing hard. "THOMAS GREENE! HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled out of the bathroom door. She stormed out in fresh clothes while her hair was drying. She stomped over to me and smacked my arm. I held my arm and continued to laugh the pain away. She pouted and continued to wail on my chest. The pain was excruciating but I continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry Angie, but you did have it coming." I teased. She looked at me and reduced her frown and smiled a little. "Well, I guess I did deserve that." She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are a strange one Angie." I said smiling at her. We got up and walked to the mess hall and grabbed some eggs, bacon, and toast and made our breakfast.

We walked to a table and sat down as the Avengers and the rest of the Overwatch agents walked in. Tracer and Hana sat with us and smiled.

"I take it that yelling was Angie yelling at you Thomas?" Tracer asked. I nodded and she giggled along with Hana. "So what did you do?" Hana asked. "I poured cold water on her while she was in the shower." I said. They laughed and Angela just sighed and held her head.

I placed an arm over her and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her. "Ugh, get a room you too." Hana said. I smiled and as we finished our food. Me and Angela walked over to Winston's lab and nodded to Angela. I opened the door and saw Stark and Winston waiting for me along with the Avengers. I nodded and walked over to a power coupling and began charging electricity into the cables.

"50%, 80%, 100% and stabilizing. Keep it there Sparky!" Stark said in his armor. The Avengers gathered into the machine and held on. I charged more electricity as Winston activated the machine. After a flash of white, The Avengers were gone and so were the stones. I released the cables and walked over to Angela. I stumbled and fell into Angela's arms.

"Thomas? Thomas! Are you ok?" Angela yelled holding my head. "Yeah, just tired. That's all." I said before blacking out.

-5 hours later Thomas's POV-

I woke up back in the infirmary with Angela going back and forth writing down notes. I felt myself starting to doze off again. ' **Well, I guess sleep still beckons me forth.** ' I thought as I felt myself going under again.

-12:00pm Thomas' POV-

I woke up to darkness outside with the blinding aura of the hospital light over me. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked over and saw Angela cuddle next to me sleeping soundly. I smiled at her and gently stroked her chin. I guess I must've woken her up as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me and grasped me tighter. I felt her tears soak into my shoulder.

"Hi Angie, how you doing?" I asked. She looked up and smiled with tears in her eyes. She kissed me for what felt like an eternity. We broke the kiss as I smiled at her. "I missed you Angie." I said holding her tightly. "I-I m-missed y-you. I thought I lost you." She said between tears.

I managed to have Angela help me up from the bed. She grabbed crutches for me but I declined. "I need to fight through this Angie. I can't be using handicaps." I said and picked myself up. I stumbled and hit the floor. She went to help me up but I declined it.

"Sir, I'd suggest you take that help." Dan said. "Sorry Dan, I gotta do this myself. No help. Just fight through the pain like Cap." I gritted though my teeth. Angela sat there watching me struggle. I looked and saw as she was trying her best to not laugh.

"Ok, maybe I will need some help." I said in defeat. She chuckled and handed me two crutches. I thanked her and walked with the crutches to the mess hall. All the agents were in there and cheered as I walked in. Lena was the one who tackled me. I slammed on the floor as Lena put me in bear hug. Hana, Lucio, Mei, and Satya all dogpiled me.

"Yeah, it's good to see you all. Please, get off. I can't breathe." I wheezed out. Angela came to my rescue and shooed them all away. I laughed as Angela picked me up. She helped me to a table. I looked at the assembled agents and smiled. I got up without my crutches and cleared my throat.

"I am thankful for your guy's support and I am glad to have found new people to call my family. Thank you everyone." I said as they nodded and smiled back. I sat down and watched as the agents started passing out food for everyone and had music playing. Lena and Genji started to dance and so did Hana and Lucio. With some strength I waddled over to Angela.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Angela. She looked at me and smiled. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her in. We walked to the dance floor and started to slow dance. I smiled at her and placed my chin on her head. "I love you Angie, nothing will ever change that." I said holding her.

"I know Thomas Greene, I am glad I met you." She replied. I smiled and heard the music end. Everyone started to clap for us and smile. Lena blinked next to me hugging me. "You were amazing Thomas. You too Angie. You both are lucky to have each other." She said grinning. I chuckled and pat Lena on the head.

"Well, thank you everyone. Now I am tired and need to sleep." I said as the agents nodded and started to clean up. Me and Angela walked to our room and started getting ready for bed. I placed an arm around Angela as she snuggled in close. "I am glad you chose to stay Thomas. I love you." She said holding me tight. I pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. "I am glad I met you Angela. I love you the most." I said. After of few minutes, she started to breathe as she was asleep. I smiled one last time and thank god or whatever celestial being for bringing me here. I then felt myself falling fast asleep.

 **A/N: Whew, another chapter down. I really have come to enjoy this story along with my other stories. Hell, I love all my stories. Thank you all for reading. I might put on last chapter, kind of like an epilogue. So look out for that. Tata for now readers.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

After the returning the Avengers back to their home world, Thomas had decided to stay. Staying true to his word, he had helped Overwatch back to their former glory. During that time, him and Angela grew close. They eventually married and had a son. His name was Steve Anthony Greene-Ziegler. During those times, tragedy struck.

On a routine scouting mission, Thomas was killed by Widowmaker. Everyone of Overwatch mourned the death of Thomas 'Sparky' Greene. He left behind a son, and a loving wife.

-3rd POV-

"Mom!" an older boy, no older than 26, walked around the old base in Gibraltar. Steve knew his mother was here. Whenever she was gone, he had always found her here. Steve walked to the Hall of Honor and found his mother, Angela Greene-Ziegler, sitting on the ground holding a picture of his father. "There you are, there are times I forget that you do come here." Steve said walking over to his mother and kneeling next to her.

She jolted awake and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at her son and smiled. "I'm sorry Steve if I scared you." She said apologizing. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It's ok, I understand mother. I miss him too." He replied. He then sat next to her and looked at the picture of his deceased father.

"Not a day goes by that I miss him." Steve said. He put his head on his mother's shoulder and smiled. "I do to." She said and placed her head on his. She then remembered something in their old room. She got up and placed the picture back on the wall and kissed it. Steve, with a confused look, got up and walked with his mother.

They headed off to the dorms and passed other recruits. "Hello Miss Ziegler, Mr. Greene." The recruits said as they saluted them. They smiled and nodded at them. They walked until Angela stopped in front of her old room. The one her and Thomas had when he came to their world. She sighed and opened the door.

A gust of dirt blew past. The room was left as it always had been. She smiled and reminisced on old memories of this place. She walked over and looked under the bed.

"Mom, what are you looking for?" Steve asked. She grabbed a backpack and stood up. "This my son." She said holding the backpack and gave it to her son. "What is it?" He asked.

"You're father's armor." She said with a smile. Steve looked at it and looked at his mother. "Are you sure?" He asked as he slipped it on. "Yes, I almost forgot about it." She said with a smile. As he placed the backpack on, it spiraled around him as it creaked.

-Steve's POV-

As the rest of the armor spiraled around me, I looked and saw the HUD light up and a voice sounded. "Hey boss, wait, who are you?" A voice said. "Hello Dan." Angela said with a smile. "Dr. Ziegler, is that you? What happened to Thomas?" He asked. "Yes, it is me Dan, but Thomas, he's passed on." She said with a sad smile.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." The old A.I. said. "I take it, you're his kid?" Dan asked me. "Yes, my name's Steve Anthony Greene-Ziegler. It's nice to meet you Dan." I replied. "Yeah, you too." He said with a sad voice. "I'm sorry, I guess you two were close." I said. "Yeah, you're father, the nutcase." Dan said chuckling. "Yeah, that I can see." I said with a smile.

"So, Dr. Ziegler, I am glad you are still in good health and stunning as ever." Dan said. My mother chuckled and smiled. "Thank you Dan. But, I want you to know that you are going to be Steve's A.I. I am giving the suit to him, as per order." She said. I looked at her. "What?" Me and Dan said in unison. She walked over and gave me a note. I opened it and gasped.

 _Dear Steve,_

 _If you are getting this note, then that means you have found my old armor. It also pains me to know that I am dead. I am sorry, I wish I was there to see you in that armor. Just know, that I love you. I also give you the mission in protecting your mother from doing anything crazy. I love you from the bottom of my heart my son. I, also allow you to have my A.I. Dan, he maybe stubborn, but he's a good guy. Goodbye, and consider this a birthday gift. I love you._

 _Your Father, Thomas Greene._

The face plate was open. I saw a wet mark hit the paper as I cried. My mother walked over and put an arm around my back and hugged me. "He truly did love you Steve." She said with a smile. I wiped the tears away and smiled.

"I know, I just hope I can make him proud." I said. She looked at me. "You already have." She said.

 **A/N: This is the end of this story, it was a fun ride. Thank you for reading. I got the inspiration for this from listening to 'Good Riddance' by Green Day. Good song. Anyways, thank you fellow readers. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


End file.
